


Amor Vincit Omnia

by HkHk



Series: Isu This and That [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, This Is Sparta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: "I wish things have gone differently. I wish I didn't have to choose between the two of you, I wish you came here first.""I didn't come here for you." Kassandra couldn't help but feel some sort of sick satisfaction from the impact of her words on Kyra's face. But as quickly as it came, it left curdling in her stomach. She should have never returned to Mykonos, not for all the drachmae in Greece.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Isu This and That [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654699
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired. That is all.

Kassandra walked slowly on the white sands. It has been three years since she stepped upon this island. She wouldn't even have come here if it weren't for the message she found tucked in a pouch on a dead mercenary. An ardent plea for help from the Archon with a hefty amount of drachmae. The Adrestia needed some upgrades and this was on the way. Her men could get some shore leave and resupply while she chased down this bounty. Delos was not that far should they ever need to set foot on that island. All in all, this was a strategically sound move. 

Yet all she felt was dread as they docked. She half expected Kyra to be waiting for her a knife aimed at her throat. 

But no one greeted them when they arrived. Barnabas paid the docking fee and her crew got ready, tossing ropes over to be secure the trireme. Kassandra had jumped overboard already, landing on a wooden post. She balanced easily on it, despite the weight of her weapons and armor. Once she jumped on a half-rotted pole and nearly fell flat on her face as the wood cracked under her weight. She visually inspected her perches before leaping upon them after that.

Barnabas gave the crew their marching orders and left her to do her job, crack skulls and earn drachmae. He kept giving her looks during the entire journey clearly wanting to comfort her. She had told him everything that happened after the victory party. At first, she didn't think she'd become friends with the one-eyed sailor but over time, she grew to trust him. He was like....a father to her? Kassandra wasn't sure what she felt about that. She found her father now step-father. She found her mother. She fought tooth and nail for her little brother. Still, she found herself back here, on the Adrestia seeking her fortunes. Sparta was no longer her home. It was a place for her to rest her weary head but she wasn't ready to lower her arms. Not when there were cultists to kill. 

Kassandra knelt down and carefully pulled a rusted knife out of the sand. The beach looked pristine as if a man didn't die on these shores. She half expected a shrine to Thaletas. Kyra did choose him after all. Kassandra toyed with the blade before tossing it back onto the sand. She never had to kill someone's lover before, usually, she was more careful about the people she pursued. Kassandra had fled from angry fathers before and once, she got kicked in the shins by a younger brother. There were always more people and it wasn't as if she found _the one._ Kyra was different though. She was special. 

In the short time she had known Kyra, every moment with her felt more real and vivid than with anyone else. She had this swagger in her walk, a gleam in her eye and she could fight. She also seemed to reciprocate Kassandra's feelings. If only Thaletas wasn't around looking pathetic and weak. He knew she was stronger than him and better. 

That faithful night, Kassandra had kicked him away, sending Thaletas flailing into the sand. He was incensed, letting his jealousy blind him. "Enough." She warned him sharply, her spear ready to defend herself. He bellowed and charged forward intent on catching her with the tip of his spear. Kassandra weaved to the side, cutting his spear in twain. Her sword whispered through the air as it drew a line on Thaletas's armor. She could put more force into it, thrust hard enough to punch a hole into his chest. The sparks it drew lite up the ugly look on the Spartan's face, the way his lips twisted. 

"Thaletas!" Kyra appeared suddenly and she had placed herself in front of Thaletas, a hand on his shoulder. "Kassandra."

"Kyra?" Kassandra lowered her sword and spear carefully. "Wha-" 

"What were you two thinking?" Kassandra leans back at the sheer amount of anger that was in Kyra's voice. "Are you children? We shouldn't be fighting. We should be celebrating." 

Both combatants were cowed by Kyra's fury. Kassandra had slid her sword back in its sheath, her spear slotted against her back, gleaming in the torchlight. Thaletas dropped the broken bits of his spear. He looked oddly triumphant as if he had already won. Kyra stands in front of him, her hand against his forearm as if to keep him still. Kassandra bares her teeth but swallows the heat. "I was defending myself." 

"You could have killed him." Kyra's words were directed at her as if Thaletas was just background dressing as if this entire fight was about her and not his inadequacies. Kassandra could see his restlessness, the way his eyes focused on her and not on Kyra. 

"I was careful," Kassandra says casually, adopting a more arrogant tone in the way she stood and smiled. "Had you waited a few more minutes, I would have knocked him unconscious and carried him back to his camp." 

Thaletas surges forward only to be stopped by Kyra's hand against his breastplate. It is almost comical that she could hold him back when in all rights, Thaletas should be able to knock her down. Was this how others see her? 

"Why were you fighting?" Kyra directs her attention at both, her eyes glaring daggers at both Spartans. 

"I was defending myself," Kassandra repeats again, turning away from them both, her arms crossed. "Thaletas attacked me. What was I supposed to do?" 

"Thaletas?" 

The Spartan Polemarch, still drunk, shifts under Kyra's stare. Whatever reasoning he had for attacking the misthios dies under her gaze. Despite feeling as if she'd won it was all dashed by the gentle way Kyra's hand touched the bruise on Thaletas's face, the look she gave him and only him. He preened under her attention and she knew then, that he won. Kassandra couldn't see what Kyra saw in him, this man child from Sparta. She had done everything. She had accomplished more than Thaletas was ever able to. Because of her, Mykonos was free of the cultist. 

She left them there to their intimate moment.

"Misthios!" Kassandra broke from her reveille. It was a woman, a fisherwoman if the basket of fish in her hands were of any indications. "If you have any time, I have a task for you." 

* * *

Two errands later and a fistful of drachmae, Kassandra made her way to the town center. It certainly looked different now. Less cowering citizens and less Athenian soldiers. It was time to find out what the Archon wanted. There wasn't much information on the note aside from the location. It must be really hush-hush. Kassandra navigated through the small town, walking across the rooftops avoiding the main road. 

There were children playing in the streets and the market was bustling, buyers and sellers swelling the area. The years had been good to Mykonos as was its Archon. Kassandra wondered what Kyra would be up to now if she would even still be on this island. Someone like Kyra would have made a good captain of the guard. Or did she return to the Daughters of Artemis? 

She clamored over the fence, avoiding the guards. The Archon's abode looked the same from the last time she sneaked in. Even the guards had the same familiar flare of incompetence. Kassandra climbed up the trellis and perched on the rooftop, keeping a low profile. For all of Kyra's complaints about her heavy feet, Kassandra was quite capable of walking silently. Ikaros soared overhead and she stepped into his mind, viewing the world through his eyes. 

As she scanned the courtyard noting the soldiers and workers, she spotted a group heading towards the gate. Ikaros spotted Praxos easily, the bear of a man stood head and shoulders higher than the others. If Praxos was here, then surely Kyra would be. Intrigued, Kassandra pulled herself back into her body. So Kyra was still here. It was hard to see Kyra as a farmer or a weaver. 

Kassandra climbed down, settling onto the balcony. Maybe she should snoop a bit. The last thing she helped out a government official it ended with two different lovers, a coconut and donkey. She really shouldn't take bounties from Alcibiades. He always never tells her the complete truth and it sometimes ends with someone dead. How that man became a general she wasn't really certain.

With that in mind, she rummaged through the desk, looking for anything suspicious. The room looked to be empty and quite recently if the assortment of half-eaten snacks and wine were any indication. There were reports littered on the desk which she skimmed quickly. Sparta had increased the tax by 15% after they already increased taxes the summer prior by 10%. There were reports of bandits and civil unrest brewing, the local populace was quite vocal about this tax hike. But there was nothing here that would explain why the Archon would need a misthios. Unless they wanted someone to browbeat farmers which is something Kassandra balked at doing. She had enough drachmae now that she no longer needed to dig latrines or muck out horse stables. 

So engrossed she was by these reports, Kassandra didn't notice the intruder until a tip of a blade was placed against her neck, in the gap between her armor and her helmet. 

"Put your hands up and turn around or I will slit your throat." The voice was very familiar. Kassandra felt her heartbeat race thundering in her chest as she turned around slowly. "Kyra?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspiration struck, also let's explore feelings

"Kassandra?" The blade was lowered as Kassandra turned around, her hands up. It was Kyra. She looked radiant. The sun's rays pierced through the window framing her form. She looked very different from when they last had met her chiton looked quite fine indeed, and she lacked the constant smell of body odor and wine. Her hair was done up with flowers braided around her head like a crown. Time has treated Kyra well. This was a far cry from rebel leader Kyra who lived in caves with thirty other rebels. 

"I barely recognized you." Kyra continued sheathing her dagger on her belt. "I almost killed you." 

Not like that would stop Kassandra for long. She would also be at the water's edge and never in the boat, a visitor of the Styx. 

"Well, I am glad you didn't." Kassandra said as she tugged her helmet off, placing it on the desk. "It takes ages to get all the blood out of the crevices of my armor." 

Her attempt at levity only seemed to dampen the mood. Kyra took a step forward, hesitant, a softness in the edge of her gaze. Kassandra cleared her throat. "How did you know I was here?" She was certain no one saw her or else she would be running from a bunch of angry guardsman. It never fails. Sometimes she would skirt a bit too close and the guards would take exception of her presence even if all she was doing was walking. Sure people don't like it when she traverses the town across their rooftops but that doesn't mean they could shoot arrows at her. 

"I saw movement on the roofs. I thought you were an assassin." Kyra said with a slight smile. "There is supposed to be a guard on the rooftops just in case-." Her words faltered. 

"In case?" Kassandra echoed, curious. 

Kyra's expression shifted and she ducked her head. "In case there was an assassin waiting on the rooftops ready to drop down and kill me. Your previous successes showed me how terrifyingly easy it was to infiltrate a fort and kill everyone when no one is watching." 

"People rarely look up." Kassandra shifted on her feet. Her tactics may seem underhanded but they served her well. "You look well." 

"As do you." Now Kyra looks at her, searching for something.

"Where's the Archon? Where's Thaletas?" Kassandra had half expected him to barge him in. "Shouldn't he be on your heels like some overzealous dog?" 

"He's gone." Kyra answered plainly. "He left a few weeks after you did. Sparta called him back. He left and sailed away. I haven't heard of him since." 

Kassandra stared. "What?" 

"Mykonos has continued on without him. I continued on without him." Despite her bold words there was a hint of fragility in her face. "What is your business here, Misthios?" 

"Uuuh..." She wordlessly pulled out the message from her pouch and handed it over to Kyra. 

Kyra read it quickly before frowning. "I never authori-" 

The doors burst open and a small figure came tumbling out. Kassandra had her sword and spear out, ready to attack only for Kyra to get in her way. "Mater!" The small dusty creature said, barraleing into Kyra's legs. "Mater!" As shocking as it was to see Kyra with a blade pointed at her throat, it was another thing to see her crouched, not caring for her fine chiton, brushing dirt off a child's face. "Starlight." Kyra crooned, picking out branches and leaves out of a nest of hair. "Darling what have you gotten into this time?" 

"Nothing." Underneath all the dirt and mud was a child. "Just the chickens." 

"Just chickens?" 

"And the goats?" The child peered up and then those bright eyes locked onto Kassandra and her blades. Instead of fear there was only curiosity, as those eyes roamed over the bright armor and greaves. "Who are you?" 

Kassandra slid her blades back into their hilts guessing, correctly, that Kyra would not appreciate her waving around sharp bits of metal around her child. Well, wasn't this a surprise? The Eagle Bearer crouched, as if to look less imposing but still her large frame blotted out the sun. "I'm Kassandra." 

"Kassandra?" For the life of her, she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. There was too much mud and at that age, all children sounded the same. "Like, the Eagle Bearer?" 

"Yes." 

"Woah. You're big." Kyra made an exasperated noise. "Mater told me stories about you. She never said how pretty you are." 

Kassandra felt herself grin despite herself. "Oh did she?" 

At that, Kyra got up, picking up the mudball that called itself a human being. "Let us reconvene. I need to bathe this wretched creature." Said being yowled at being manhandled like a disobedient cat. "Come back during supper. Do use the front entrance, please. It would give Praxos less to worry about." 

With that she swept out of the room, her chiton billowing behind her like an empress.

"Farewell?" Kassandra climbed out of the window and made her way across the rooftops towards the Adrestia. As she jumped and climbed, her thoughts circled and circled. Thelatus had returned to Sparta like a good soldier. Kyra was pregnant and she had a child. Or she adopted. Kyra had Thelatus's child and he abandoned her all the same. Kyra was some important figure inside the Archon's household. 

"Kassandra!" Barnabas waved his hand, standing on the dock, as men moved cargo onto the Adrestia. "Captain, good to see you." 

She dropped down onto the deck without a sound nary a jostle as she took the plunge from atop a crane. Her crew was used to her dropping in unexpectedly or plunging into the sea to bring up chests of gold. Her presence didn't change their steady pace of their work. "Barnabas, how is everything?" 

"Good. I drove a hard bargain for ship repairs and some upgrades." The former Athenian sailor beamed at her. "I also ordered for a fresh restock of water and salted meat. Any news about the bounty?" 

"Not really." She snagged a fresh apple from a basket, biting into it relishing the tart flavor. "I met Kyra." Kassandra looked up into Barnabas's eye. "And her son. Or daughter. Hard to tell." 

Barnabas gaped. "You are taking this well?" 

"Hmhm." Kassandra tossed the core into the ocean licking her fingers. "Thaletas returned to Sparta." 

Her friend looked surprised. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he digested the information she gave him. "This is good news then?" 

"Maybe. She invited me back for dinner." 

"That is good?" Barnabas asked delicately, still trying to gauge the situation. "She must not be mad anymore then." 

Kassandra huffed out a short laugh. "She's a woman, Barnabas. She has more weapons than just knives." Men may think they know the art of war when women just offer a plate of food with a knowing smile. 

"Ah." Barnabas rubbed his hands together. "Still better than last time. At least there is less tears." 

"The day is still young." Her gaze shifted to the port and where her last fight with Thaletas went down and she could still remember how satisfying it was to break his ribs. She almost drowned him here in the shallows like a babe in a bucket of water. Of course it turned out to be a trap and Kyra had caught her with her hands around Thaletas's throat. The snake had goaded her and she fell for it. He had said such vile things and she had snapped, letting her emotions guide her against her better judgement. "The child must be his." 

"He must of not known. If he knew, he would have stayed, yes?" 

Kassandra thought about her father and how he them take her little brother and then flung her off a mountain for Sparta. She thought of the look on her father's face when they met again and how much she wanted to throw him off the mountain and how she wanted to make him to suffer all the broken bones she endured. "No." 


End file.
